On The Corner Of The Street
by you me and brittana
Summary: Will Brittany get Santana back?


_**On The Corner Of The Street**_

Hope you`ll like my story! the song you`ll see being used is "The Man Who Can`t Be Moved"

Let me know what you think! :)

I do not own Glee...if i had, a lot of shit on that show would have been fixxed (;

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Letter**_

"_**Babe, you're always on my mind"**_

My dearest Santana, it`s been 6 months since I last kissed your beautiful lips. I miss you so much! I miss the way you smile; I miss the way your eyes almost close when you smile, I miss the way your lips curl up, I miss the wrinkles you get when you smile.

"_**Searching for the love I do not know where to find"**_

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you`re missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you`ll come back here to the place that we`d meet, and you`d see me waiting for you at the corner of the street.

"_**Sleeping at night is not easy"**_

Not when the only thing I do is lie awake and dream of the things that could be ours. How I screwed it all up just because of one stupid guy, 'Cause I'm always thinking of you baby.

If we are not meant for each other, no problem, I'll accept it my dear, I'll set you free and let you go! But I will never stop loving you. You are the one for me, no doubt about that.

"I LOVE YOU", are the words I want you to know. Your voice is the music that echoes in my heart. I hope in my dreams we'll never be apart. I can't help myself but to look at your pictures. Please catch me, I'm falling for you, no help me up! I`ve already fallen.

Meet me on the corner of 254st on 8th Ave on Friday 22nd. Please come.

Until the day I die, I am still yours, it's not a lie. Even if we`re already old, my love for you will forever shine like gold. With you, life is a wonderful journey, I'm forever yours, faithfully. Loving you has always driven me crazy. Thanks for the endless love story.

- Yours Forever, Brittany.

* * *

I looked down at the paper. Would this work? It had to work! It was my only chance! Or wait, I could still go to NYC and just beg her to come back to me, but what if she had already moved on? And gotten a new girlfriend…? "Stop it Brittany! Don't think like that!"

I had been thinking a lot like that lately. Ever since I broke up with Sam and started planning "operation Get Santana Back". I hadn't told anyone about my plans except Tina. We had sort of become close friends ever since Santana left the first time, and she found me in the choir room crying.

She admitted that she`d never really liked the whole "Bram" thing, and had always been a hardcore Brittana shipper. She always made me laugh!

"So when are you leaving?" Tina whispered to me while we sat in the choir room. I really didn't get why she was whispering, nobody cared about us. Will sat and listened to Finn`s ideas, nodded and agreed to every single one of them as usual, I swear to God, if it hadn't been for that long talk me and Santana had last year about Finn and Will not being a couple I would be surprised if they didn't announce them getting married soon. The rest of the group just sat and sang to each other, laughing and having a good time.

"In two days. I sent the letter last week." I smiled at her. "You remembered to write down the address I gave you right?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "Of course I did!" Santana was the love of my life, my second half! Of course I would remember such an important thing when it came to her! Tina was about to say something, but got cut off by Finn who tried to get everyone`s attention with clearing his throat and writing the words "Journey" on the blackboard. "Oh great," I said to myself, "Another Journey week! Just great!"

It was Thursday evening. Tomorrow was the day I would try to win Santana back. My bags were packed and everything was ready. My parents thought I was staying at Tina`s and Tina`s parents though she was staying at my place, aka a super plan! I wasn`t exactly sure where Tina actually would stay but probably at Blaine`s place or something. The train left early the next day, so I decided to get some sleep. I had a lot to do tomorrow, and if everything went as planned I wouldn`t get much sleet tomorrow night, if you know what I mean!

* * *

Next chapter up in a couple of days! let me know what you think! (:


End file.
